


oh, he hurts me

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i don't know what's going on here, the angst is light and there is cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae and Daehyun come back to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, he hurts me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [the_brownie_bunch_4](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_brownie_bunch_4) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger Warning: none  
> Characters and / or Pairings: Daehyun/ Youngjae  
> Description: Daehyun and Youngjae have gone through years of hardships together and almost losing each other, they’re finally and peacefully happily married.
> 
> angst, but not too angsty (if possible) and a happy ending
> 
> HELLO PROMPTER i am sorry i didn't really follow this bc i kinda ran out of time! this is my first time writing a fic, i hope you like it! COVERS MY FACE

He didn’t remember how, exactly, he became friends with Daehyun, although Youngjae surmised that Daehyun had approached him first, since he had always been more loquacious, more open-faced and excitable. It was somewhere around age nine or ten. They weren’t good friends at first, not at all. He could probably chalk that up to their conflicting personalities, since Youngjae was always more of a serious kid, and Daehyun was, well. Daehyun.

But of course, if there was anything Daehyun was good at, it was being persistent. Completely and awfully persistent.

“Youngjae! Youngjae, come play capture the flag!” Back then, Daehyun’s hair had never touched bleach, and the shiny black strands of it flopped over his eyes. He was always smiling widely, the curl of his mouth making his eyes scrunch into crescents. Youngjae clutched his book harder. If he left it here, it could get knocked down from the table and it would get all muddy; but he knew Daehyun would feel hurt if he said no.

He never had a choice in the matter, as Daehyun trotted over and pulled the book from his hand, placing it gingerly on the picnic table. Suddenly, he felt Daehyun’s small fingers fumbling against his, then gripping his wrist clumsily as he dragged Youngjae towards the other children.

Sighing, he followed behind, but not as reluctantly as before.

\---

Daehyun managed to worm his way into Youngjae’s life at every turn, and by the time they were entering their teenage years, they were a unit, whether Youngjae liked it or not. Wherever he went, Daehyun followed, appearing at his side like a shadow. It confused him, at first, since it seemed to him like he never offered anything to Daehyun, yet the other boy trailed him like a loyal puppy.

Still, the more time Youngjae spent with Daehyun, the more he seemed like a part of him, his joyful, ravenous personality covering the quiet spaces that he inevitably left. Daehyun was beautiful, so bright, a star whose light was warm and comforting. But as all teenagers were, Youngjae had his fair share of angst and unhappiness. There was expectation placed on him, and enough that he sank into his studies, ignoring Daehyun’s texts and letting his missed calls, his worried glances across the classroom, pile up.

He should have known that it wouldn’t have last forever.

“Youngjae! Yoo Youngjae!” Daehyun’s loud voice cut across the silence of the library, and heads turned as Daehyun, his hair freshly dyed a radioactive mint green, stormed through the shelves.

“What do you want?” Youngjae snapped as quietly as he could, setting his pen down and standing up as Daehyun came to a stop beside his table.

The other boy grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him roughly, and Youngjae felt a spark of nervousness shoot down his spine. He and Daehyun joked often, fighting and teasing, but he had never made Daehyun genuinely mad before. He had seen him angry at others, at his parents, but that anger had never been directed at him. “Youngjae, I want to talk to you. And you’re not getting out of it this time, since you keep ignoring my goddamn texts!”

“Fine,” he hissed, but fear was racing through his mind. He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew he’d pushed it too far this time. “Let’s go outside then.”

Outside behind the library, Daehyun began to pace back and forth in front as Youngjae stood uncomfortably. It was nearly summer, and he was sweating in his uniform and jacket. The silence was frightening, unnatural, and Youngjae had the sudden desire to grab onto him and shout at him to talk, to say something, anything, fill the air with his pointless babbling and bright laughter.

Finally, he turned around, and the serious, sad look in his eyes made Youngjae’s chest clench. “We can’t be friends anymore,” Daehyun announced. “No, listen, Youngjae. You don’t want to be friends with me, do you? You just think I’m annoying. I’m sorry. It’s okay, you don’t have to put up with me anymore.”

Words piled up in his head, things like _Daehyun, you’re wrong_ , and _you’re not annoying_ , and _I want you to be my friend forever please don’t leave me I’m sorry I didn’t mean to_ and somehow, at the back of his mind, the tip of his tongue, _I love you, don’t leave_ , but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

“You don’t have to say anything,” Daehyun said, his voice just barely cracking, but he stood with his head held high, and turned away.

Watching him walk away, Youngjae’s eyes were dry, and after Daehyun disappeared around the next building, he went into the library to collect his books. Only when he returned to his own house, his own room, tears began to slip out as he sat down on his bed.

\---

They didn’t talk for the next few years. Youngjae went about his life, studied hard and played video games when he had free time, got accepted into a good college and packed his things. _High school’s just a stage in my life,_ he reminded himself. _Now I’ll move on. This time it’ll be better. Besides, Daehyun’s moved on as well._ And it was true. Daehyun had made other friends, and he’d really become quite popular. He was a good singer, and he looked a little bit like some idol. _Guess he did make the right choice,_ Youngjae thought, but he didn’t feel upset anymore, just empty.

When he moved into his dorm, he didn’t have many things with him. There were social events going on, but he felt tired already. He’d go tomorrow. His roommate hadn’t yet come in, so he sat down on his bed and opened his laptop. Youngjae had barely opened a tab when the door banged open.

“Hey, I’m a bit late, aren’t I? Sorry about that, I’m not usually such a messy person. I’m your--”

Youngjae looked up.

“Daehyun,” he said.

Daehyun averted his gaze and set the box he was carrying on the floor.

“Sorry, I’ll leave,” Youngjae said. He stood up, closed his laptop, and slid it out of his bag, slinging it over his shoulder and stepping around the other boy as he walked out of the room. Daehyun would request a transfer, probably, and they’d never see each other again. His head was beginning to hurt, and somehow, he felt even emptier than before.

When he returned that night, Daehyun was already asleep, snoring lightly in his bed. _I guess he hasn’t decided to leave yet,_ Youngjae thought grimly. _Or maybe he doesn’t really care anymore._

Sleeping, Daehyun looked peaceful, almost beautiful. But he didn’t look happy, his eyebrows scrunched and angry. Suddenly, he tossed in his sheets, his arm flinging out to hit the wall. Youngjae winced. That would bruise, probably, not to mention anger the people next door.

He set down his things and plugged his phone into the charger, kneeling beside the socket when a small noise broke through the quiet. He turned. Daehyun’s lips parted in his sleep, mumbling out unintelligible words as he shifted. As Youngjae watched, he cried out, a tear slipping from his eye.

“Daehyun…?” Youngjae whispered, but the sleeping boy didn’t hear. The urge to reach out and embrace him, shake him gently until he woke up, and wipe the tears from his eyes engulfed him. Uneasy, he stood up and walked out again. _What was that?_ he thought, as he meandered down the hallway. “Nightmares,” he said out loud.

\---

If Daehyun knew about his nightmares, he never said anything, and Youngjae never mentioned it when he was awake. They rarely spoke, and rarely saw each other, although Youngjae knew that he was avoiding Daehyun on purpose. He could try to be friends with him again, but--

Lying awake at night, sometimes Youngjae would hear Daehyun cry out in his sleep like the first night there. But just like before, he didn’t know what to do. They barely knew each other anymore. The Daehyun that Youngjae might haved loved before was just a figment, an ideal made from nostalgia. This Daehyun, this beautiful Daehyun with many friends, this Daehyun that had nightmares every other night, was someone he didn’t know at all.

“Youngjae…”

Youngjae turned. “What?” he whispered, his cheek against his sheets. Did he hear that, or was it imagination?

Daehyun’s voice. His whisper. “Youngjae? Are you here?”

Youngjae shifted. Daehyun sounded afraid, like he sounded when he was younger. “Yes, I’m here.” Something seemed unreal in the moment, but as he dared to glance over, the gentle blue of moonlight framed Daehyun’s face, his eyes half open in the glow, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Daehyun, right there, close enough to touch.

“Please, could you…” Daehyun shifted, turning to face him completely, and stretched an arm out. “Jae…”

His old nickname. And Daehyun wanted him to… what? Comfort him? “I… okay. Okay,” Youngjae whispered, getting up. _This is a dream. And you’re going to wake up and nothing is going to have happened, so enjoy it, alright?_

As he walked over, Daehyun grabbed onto his arm with an outstretched hand, solid and sticky-warm from sleep. A breath escaped from Youngjae’s lips, and he found himself unconsciously reaching out, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Daehyun, letting the other boy bury his face in his neck. Daehyun smelled like candlelight and familiar musk, and he was almost feverishly warm in Youngjae’s arms. His fingers slid across Youngjae’s back, gripping him tightly, and Youngjae let himself be pulled into the tiny bed, carding his fingers in Daehyun’s hair as he felt the other boy relax. As the tension seeped from his muscles, his eyes slid closed. Soon his chest was rising and falling slowly, and Youngjae felt a feeling of calm washing over him. What if this isn’t a dream… he thought, but before he could think more about it, sleep engulfed him.

\---

Youngjae woke up to someone else’s legs shifting against his. His eyes snapped open. “Daehyun,” he said out loud, and indeed the other boy was awake, staring at him.

“I’m sorry,” Daehyun said shortly, and began to get up, but Youngjae reached out and grabbed his wrist, stopping him as he rose.

For a moment, they stared at each other, and Youngjae could only think about how beautiful Daehyun was. His features were more refined, and although Youngjae was taller when they were younger, Daehyun had caught up to him. Most of all, Daehyun seemed quieter somehow, the joyful side of him only a facade now. “No, I’m sorry,” Youngjae said.

“It’s fine. We don’t have to talk about it,” Daehyun replied, but Youngjae tightened his grip.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Youngjae said, hearing desperation rise in his own voice.

“Then what do you mean?” Daehyun yanked his arm out of Youngjae’s grip and stood, looking down at him. There was that anger again, the same way he had looked so many years ago, but this time Daehyun looked sadder, and Youngjae felt like a dull blade was carving its way through his chest.

“I’m sorry for giving up on you,” Youngjae said. “Please, let me try again.”

Daehyun closed his eyes. “Why should I believe you?”

Youngjae stood too, watching Daehyun stepping back as he stepped forward. The dorm was small, and it had grown more crowded with their things as the months went on. “Because of this,” he whispered, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Daehyun’s mouth. “I’m sorry I let go of you so easily. I think back then… that I was scared.”

Daehyun’s eyes were still closed. He stood stock still, as if he was afraid that moving would disturb the balance of the bubble they were in, that it would send the walls crashing down around them. “Why?” he asked, voice quiet.

Youngjae’s blood was thudding in his ears, his heart trembling. “I loved you,” he said. “I think I still do.” 

The space in between, that silence, seemed to stretch on forever, and Youngjae's heart sank. But when Daehyun opened his eyes, they were filled with tenderness. “Okay, Yoo Youngjae. I’ll forgive you. But you have to buy me cheesecake. Every day.” A smile broke across his face, and he moved forward, wrapping his arms around Youngjae and sending him tumbling backwards onto the bed.

“You know, Jae, why I did that so long ago… I wanted you to say that to me, right then and there, I wanted to know you loved me as much as I loved you. I was stupid, and you were stupid too, but now we can be stupid together. I love you too, Youngjae, silly Youngjae. Don’t let go of me again, alright?”

Youngjae swallowed, feeling Daehyun smile into his shoulder, laughter bubbling up in his chest. He felt so full, so filled with this feeling, so full of Daehyun and all of his love. “I won’t, I won’t, I won’t.”

 

\---

 

“Christ, you guys were dumb teens,” Himchan muttered, setting his drink down on the table and stretching out on the couch.

Yongguk laughed, patting Youngjae on the back. “True, Channie, but we were too. Damn, is that why you guys never fight?”  
Youngjae hid his face in Daehyun’s shoulder, feeling the other shake with laughter. “Shut up, you two, I just told you the whole sappy story and you have to do this to me. Thanks. Wow, I’m so glad we invited you over.”

“Aww, Jae,” Daehyun said, linking their hands together. The sound of their wedding bands made a quiet clink as Yongguk and Himchan begin to chuckle again, their laughter filling the house as Youngjae squeezed gently on Daehyun’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! find me on tumblr @rhapsodys!!


End file.
